The Phase II of "Online Skills Training for PCPs on Substance Abuse" will complete development of the skills training curriculum outlined in Phase I. The major focus will be to develop Standardized Patient (SP) cases for an online CME training program that will provide learners the opportunity to practice SBIRT clinical skills as described in the cours objectives of the four courses: Screening, Brief Intervention, Referral to Treatment, and Advanced Cases. Simultaneously with curriculum development, we will develop a computer interface to deliver the SP educational experience in an effective and efficient manner that resembles actual clinical practice as well as resources to support implementation of effective and efficient manner that resembles actual clinical practice as well as resources to support the implementation of SBIRT in primary care practice.